malachai_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Malachai Parker
Malachai Parker (ᛗᚨᛚᚨᚷᚨᛁ᛫ᛈᚨᚱᚲᛖᚱ) is the main character from OreoBerryBlanton's Malachai franchise. He was a Warlock siphon until he was turned into a vampire by his younger brother. He was the son of Warlock Joshua Parker until he teamed up with Grayson and murdered him. During Joshua's death, Kai's eldest daughter Elizabeth (Lizzie) absorbed the powers from all the witches and warlocks that we're killed the night of their coven's leader. Since meeting Katherine North who was the daughter of Brandon North, Kai has become a better person a general, fighting for his family and protecting his children. Since the return of his mother, Kai has been hiding in plain sight with his daughters protecting them from their vengeful grandmother. Since the possession of his youngest daughter Kai carried the soul of his mother until it was ultimately destroyed by Kaiaphas and Brandon. Kai is a member of the Parker Family, a member of the Gemini Coven the North Coven and the North Family. Early History Malachai was born in Portland, Oregon in 1972 as the eldest son of Joshua Parker and twin brother of Kaiaphas. As a siphoner, he was shunned by his family, even revealing to Brandon that he wasn't allowed to touch anyone. As twins of the Gemini Coven, they were expected to merge. However, Joshua knew that Kai would win the merge given his powers, and knew that Kai could not lead the coven. Throughout The Book Series Malachai Malachai: Sins of His Past Isabella Marie Parker Isabella Marie Parker: Mine In the beginning of the book, there is a flashback of Kai with newborn Isabella. In modern day time, Kai is seen walking into his daughter's former room and crying. He later sits on the bed with a bottle of beer mourning the lost of his child. Later, Katherine talks to him, asking him when was the last time he ate and slept and he replies with "I won't eat or sleep until my daughter returns home safe and unharmed". He is later seen in his room surrounded by a bunch of candles to try and track Bella. After her location is clearly pinpointed he performs a cloaking spell on himself. He travels with Katherine to New Orleans to find and retrieve his daughter. He is disguised as a tourist until a mysterious women tells him where is daughter is. She is living in The Abattoir. Later, he finds Klaus torturing his daughter. Angered, he uses his telekinesis to throw him away and fights off his enemies. Guilty for all the bloodshed, Kai shields Bella's view of all the blood and dead bodies. Later in Mystic Falls, Kai uses a water healing spell on both Katherine and Bella. He's seen watching over his daughter as she is sleeping for a good hour. As he exits the room, he places a boundary spell on her room and he says to himself "no one will ever enter this room unless they are from my bloodline." In the morning, Bella tells him the she has been abused most of her life. Kai holds her to his chest telling her that she didn't have to worry anymore, because he wasn't a father like that. Isabella Marie Parker: Vengeance Isabella Marie Parker: Savior Personality |-|Siphoner= Kai was a charmingly unstable newcomer with the unsettling ability to seem normal as the situation demands. He can be both playful and obsessive with a mix of adolescent angst, likely stemming from the fact that he was referred to as an "abomination" due to his unique magical ability. He was shown to be a psychopath originally, after merging with Grayson and gaining emotions, something he himself later confessed to. He appears to enjoy killing people, as he has done so when other methods could easily have been used to escape the situation. He had also used the threat of murder to manipulate people into doing what he wants. |-|Witch-Vampire Hybrid= After become an non-original witch-vampire hybrid, Kai's emotions were heightened, including his negative traits; he became more cruel, sadistic, ruthless and vengeful, he also had a sadistic sense of humor. Powers and Abilities |-|Siphoner= Despite having no magical power of his own, he appears to have paid attention during his coven's teachings, as he was quickly able to use his powers to cast spells, showing that he has the knowledge required. In addition to having the ability to siphon magic, Kai can sense magic in others, but this power was limited to being close enough to touch the person he intends on sensing the power on. However, the little time he had spent practicing magic has caused him to not be able to focus his abilities very well. It took him a few tries before he could get spells to do what they were supposed to do, however, after that he is capably of easily using them. |-|Hybrid= Kal possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original witch-vampire hybrid. Kai's physical strength was seemingly unusually strong even for a witch-vampire hybrid. He was stronger than some vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. His compulsion far surpasses any other Vampire and this is demonstrated when he compels a group of people at once without eye contact. Kai is stronger and faster than any vampire and is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the universe. He has strength at least on par with Grayson. Weaknesses |-|Siphoner= Kai had the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. |-|Hybrid= Kai had the typical weaknesses of a non-original witch-vampire hybrid. Relationships Katherine North Katherine is Kai's wife and bestfriend. They met while Kai was at an occult store buying herbs. She had caught his eye while she was purchasing incense. They first kissed when they met each other again whilst at the park. Even though they weren't even married at the time, Katherine fell pregnant with their first child, their daughter Lizzie. When time came for Kai to meet Katherine's father Brandon and to get his blessing for his daughter's proposal, he had first denied Kai, but until Katherine had told him the truth Brandon accepted it. The couple loves each other dearly fighting for one another and working together to protect their children. Elizabeth Parker Lizzie is Kai's firstborn daughter. She was conceived before Kai and Katherine were even married. Kai loves his eldest daughter dearly. With his absence from her life to do the acts of his coven and his brother Grayson, their relationship was strained as Kai tried to bond with her once again. When Lizzie and Katherine were kidnapped by Grayson, Lizzie granted her uncle her father's mercy as he intended to kill Grayson. Isabella Parker Bella is Kai's youngest daughter. For her safety he had to sacrifice his life for the sake of her survival. Kai would destroy those who would ever harm Bella. Kai's love for Bella has no limits, Kai is very protective of her. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Apart from some bad things he's done, Bella knows what Kai is and isn't afraid of him. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Bella hugged him. Despite their time apart Bella calls Kai 'Dad', showing that their bond is strong. Brandon North Brandon is Kai's father in-law and father-like figure. At first Kai was initially afraid of Brandon and originally Brandon did not approve Kai's love for his daughter Katherine. Since their wedding, Brandon has welcomed Kai into his family with open arms and even treated him like the son he never had. They genuinely care for one another and have each other's backs. Name * The name Malachai is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Malachai is: My messenger, my angel'.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/malachi/ * The surname Parker is English meaning "keeper of the park".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker Tropes * Papa Wolf: Kai is fiercely protective of his daughters, and will dish out a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown to anyone who harms them. * Pretty Boy: Thoroughly aware of his handsome looks, and often exploits them to his advantage. * You Are Better Than You Think You Are: Katherine believes there is a genuinely noble man under the broken sociopath. Due to her influence, she proves herself right. * First Love: Katherine is the first woman Kai has ever had a serious relationship with, and the love of his life. References Category:Malachai Franchise Characters